Kiba Oneshot Collection!
by Kayonoi
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Kiba and his misadventures.
1. Caught!

Uh-oh

Kiba woke up next to Hinata in her bed, in her house. He yawned, and got up. He looked down at the floor sleepily and then a thought ran through his head. _Where are my clothes?_

Kiba stood their, wearing absolutely nothing. He looked out the open window. It turns out that the wind had blown his clothes out their, since they were all scattered around outside!

Kiba quickly woke Hinata up. "Hi-Hinata!" he said, "My uh… my clothes blew out the window…"

Hinata woke up, startled to see a naked 18 year old shaking her to wake up. She quickly recognized him as the guy she had just spent the night with. "Ack!" Hinata yelped as she clambered out of bed. Luckily, she had put on pyjamas after their… er… excursions. "Kiba, cover yourself up with something at least!" Hinata said.

Kiba nodded and grabbed his boxer shorts, which luckily were the only things not to blow out the window. He slipped them on swiftly, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hinata, is there somebody in there with you?" called Neji's voice.

"Um… n-nobody's here, Neji…" Hinata responded, while stuffing Kiba under her the bed covers.

Neji walked in, seeing his cousin in bed with a lump under the covers. "Er… what's under your covers?" Neji asked.

"Um… just a bunch of pillows…" she said, "I thought it'd be best… to… have some… more…"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well, at least it's not that stupid Kiba guy." Neji said, "I honestly think that guy has ADD and some sort of mental problem."

The lump moved and Hinata seemed be holding the "lump of pillows" down under the blanket.

"Er… ants…" she sad.

Neji looked in even more disbelief. "Um… What?" he said, pulling off the covers to reveal the one guy he would definitely not want to find under his cousin's bed covers.

"Er… You know Kiba, Neji." Hinata said as Kiba waved.

Neji started was just about to yell something when Hinata tackled him to the ground, clamping her hands over his mouth. "Don't tell anybody!" she said.

Neji managed to pull Hinata's hand off his mouth. "Why is he here, and why doesn't he have any clothes one?" he yelled.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd have to rule out sleeping together." Kiba said sarcastically. Hinata hit him upside the head, since he was only making matters worse.

Neji shot a glare at Kiba. "And your clothes?" he said.

Kiba pointed at the window. "Out there somewhere." he said.

"Please Neji, don't tell anybody!" Hinata said, "I didn't tell anybody about you and Ino that one night!"

"You and Ino got together?" Kiba said.

"Um… oops…" stuttered Hinata.

Neji's eye twitched. "This… you… what… why… how… when…" Neji just couldn't even put together a sentence anymore.

"Last night after training, Kiba and I were walking home, and one thing led to another…" Hinata said.

"How does walking home together as just friends lead to sleeping togther?" Neji said.

Kiba also looked confused. "That's actually a pretty good question…" he said, "Hinata… how exactly did we end up both going into your house and getting it on? Getting the sexual intercourse on, that is."

_Kiba and Hinata were walking home from training. Kiba was in the middle of telling a funny story, when he tripped._

_"So then I vomited on the old lady, and her rash starts to get infected and-WOAH!" Kiba said, tripped right into Hinata's arms, his face rather close to her chest. "Hello, you two." he said, expecting Hinata to slap him. Which she did._

_"Ow…" Kiba said, rubbing his sore cheek._

_"Kiba!" Hinata said, "I have to admit… that was a funny story." She then grabbed him, and the two started doing the tongue-tango._

Kiba finished telling the story. "And then we just came up here and had sex." He said proudly.

"You vomited on an old lady?" Neji said.

"SHE HAD A CAT! I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba! Please be more quiet! My dad can't catch us!" she said.

"Oh yeah… sorry…" Kiba said blushing.

"Anyway, just get out of here and find your clothes." Neji said, "And I'll keep the secret this time… but if something like this happens again, you're toast, Inuzuka!"

Kiba nodded quickly and jumped out the window. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" cried a woman standing in the backyard, doing the Hyuuga family's laundry. Kiba ran past her.

Neji shook his head. "Ugh… never one for subtly or sneaking out of places, is he?"

Hinata nodded. She looked at the ground. "Oh! Here are his clothes!" she said, picking them up from the ground. "He put them over here last night so they wouldn't be blown out… the… window…"


	2. Kiba and Candy Don't Mix

Kiba and Candy Don't Mix

Kiba sat on a park bench with Hinata and Akamaru. He was thirteen now, and he and Hinata just finished training.

"That was quite a workout!" Kiba said, out of breath.

"Y-yeah…" Hinata said.

"I'm beat!" Kiba said, laying back on the bench.

"Hey Kiba, do you want to go down to the Sugar Shack and get some candy?" Hinata asked. The Sugar Shack was a candy restaurant that had just recently opened up.

"Sure!" Kiba said, "Except my mom says I'm not supposed to have sugar for some reason… she said something about ADD or something… I wasn't really paying attention, since there was this bird eating a dead rat outside my window."

"Uh… that's… that's great, Kiba…" Hinata said.

Hinata and Kiba walked in, Akamaru tucked into Kiba's jacket, his head poking out.

Hinata smiled as she sat down at a booth, leaving Kiba to go and get the candy at the fast food-style restaurant.

Kiba came back with a large bag of sweets. "Here we go!" Kiba said, placing it on the table.

"Er… Kiba… that's a bit big, isn't it?" Hinata said.

Kiba shrugged as he picked up a large handful of candies.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Kiba pulled his hands towards his mouth to place the candies onto his tongue. Akamaru started to whine and hurried out of his masters jacket, and across the table to Hinata.

The candies finally made it into Kiba's mouth. The Inuzuka swallowed them, and his eye started to twitch.

"Uh… K-Kiba… are you okay?" Hinata asked as Kiba's arms started twitching along with his other eye.

Hinata looked frightened as the rest of Kiba started twitching. Kiba picked up the large bag, dumping the rest of its contents into his mouth while laughing maniacly, although his laughs sounded a little strange since his mouth was full of candy.

Akamaru whimpered and hid in Hinata's jacket.

Suddenly, Kiba burst out of his seat and stood on the table. "HEY HEY HEY HINATA LET'S GO TO THE PARK AND RUN AROUND! YOU THROW THE STICK AND I'LL GO FETCH IT AND IT'LL BE LOTS AND LOTS OF FUN HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba said hurriedly.

Hinata blinked as Kiba picked her up and darted out of the Sugar Shack, headed to the park. As he ran down the streets at what seemed to be warp speed, people were being knocked off of their feet and papers blew around in the wind Kiba created by running by so quickly.

Inside Kiba's brain…

Kiba's little brain dudes ran around frantically.

"Captain! The brakes! The brakes have blown out of the muscle system!" one of the guys said.

The captain, a brain-cell wearing an army commander's uniform, looked at the frantic brain cells. "Calm down!" he yelled, "This must be from all that sugar! Quickly, we must try to stop this mayhem before the body shuts down!"

The brain cells saluted, and got back to work.

"Why do we always have this guy's brain unmanned…" the captain grumbled.

Hinata dropped to the ground nervously as Kiba let go of her. They had gotten to the park, on the other side of Konoha, in less the ten seconds.

Kiba ran over to a stick and picked it up with his mouth. He dropped it by Hinata. "OKAY OKAY OKAY YOU THROW IT NOW! NOW! NOW!" he yelled.

Hinata sheepishly picked up the stick and threw it as far as she could, hoping to make Kiba go away. Kiba darted after the stick quickly, then ran back with it in his mouth again. Hinata was worried about the bacteria in both the stick and in Kiba's saliva.

Hinata threw it again, and this cycle repeated itself for four hours, Kiba never getting bored of it and Hinata getting tired. After a while, Kiba dropped the stick at Hinata's feet, and slumped to the ground, very tired. He lay there like a dog, but not asleep. He was panting with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Hinata smiled. _How cute…_ she thought to herself as she sat down beside him. Akamaru lay down beside Kiba.

"I'm… I'm so… tired…" Kiba moaned.

Hinata smiled as Kiba fell asleep, still like a dog. Hinata had wanted a dog for a long time, and now she had one. She started scratching Kiba's tummy as he fell asleep. This pleased Kiba as he had a large smile across his face.

Back in Kiba's brain…

"Captain! We did it!" said one of the brain cells.

The captain nodded. "Good job men. Emergency-fall-asleep never fails!" he said.

"Sir, it would appear that a girl has begun to scratch the tummy." Said another brain cell.

"Excellent. This will stimulate his brakes to repair themselves. Good job, men. Now go home to your wives." Said the Captain.

"Yes Sir!" they all said as they left the brain, leaving Kiba to fend for himself mentally when he woke up, as always.

Yahoo! I finally wrote another one! xD


	3. The Biggest Mistake

The Biggest Mistake

Just so you ALL know, I don't own Naruto or any other things I may have lovingly ripped off of. Anyway, ages!

Rookie Nine: 19

So… Yeah. You can figure out the ages of the other guys by following that. So Team Gai would be all like "Hey guys wuzzap we're twenty and junk." So yeah. ENJOYAFY! The POV changes throughout the story, but there is a notice for it.

Also, I'm Canadian which is why they're all allowed to drink at age nineteen so enjo-SUDDEN BEGINNING!

I woke up with a pounding headache… I had no idea what had happed last night except for going to a party at Shino's… and maybe having a bit too much to drink. Also, there was a tingling feeling around my pelvis. Must've gotten laid last night.

I got up out of bed and made myself something I call the Hangover Breakfast. Oatflakes, Black Coffee, and toast with horse radish. Not very appetizing, but it relieved some of the pain. I also took a few aspirins. I called up Shino, to ask what had happened.

"Hello?" Bugfreak said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Bugfreak," I said, "It's Kiba. I was just wondering… er… what exactly happened last night at your party?"

"Well, if you must know…" Shino said in his annoying "Look How British I Am" tone.

-

IN SHINO'S POV FLASHBACK!

Kiba stumbled a bit, clearly he had way too much to drink. I sighed. I also forgot why I invited him. Or even had a party. 

_Anyway, Kiba decided to try his luck with girls. Although… the girl he went after was… me. I just stared at him blankly, then smacked him upside the head. Of course, he did keep calling me "Miss Stoner" so I'm guessing he had impaired vision. Of course, this couldn't keep him from seeing Hinata._

_The drunken brute stumbled over to her, said something then grabbed her arm. He pulled her off to the guest room. They were in there for a while. I can only guess that they'll be calling each other in the morning._

SUDDEN ENDING OF FLASHBACK!

"Sweet." I said, "So… I'm guessing I should call Hinata to say that I was totally sober and then score?"

"I doubt she would believe that if you said it…" Shino said, "But whatever floats your boat."

"Alright. Talk to you later, Bugfreak." I said, hanging up the puh-hone, then hanging up the phoney. Then the phone. I had a few things lying around that needed hanging up.

Anyway, I then called up Hinata.

"H-Hello?" Hinata said. I had wondered why she sounded nervous, I mean, she had caller ID, and it was Kiba. Her long-time Teammate and home-dog, and recent… acceptor of virginity.

"Hey Hinata," I said as sexily as possible, "What's going on?"

"K-Kiba, please… just leave me a-alone!" Hinata cried.

"Huh?" I said, "What'd I do? I thought that we marvellous and kinky sex last night?" Of course, Hinata had already hung up the phone. I hadn't noticed until I finished talking. I shrugged it off, and called back Shino.

"Hey Bugfreak," I said, "It's me again… Um… Hinata's afraid to talk to me and junk. She also said to leave her alone. Are you sure that we had sex?"

"Maybe not willingly on her part." Shino said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you dragged her off by the looks of things, and I'm guessing since you were drunk and possibly horny, you may have raped her."

"Pff! I wouldn't have done that! I mean, she's like, my best friend and now apparently my girlfriend who hates me!"

"Kiba… a girlfriend who hates you is more like and Ex-girlfriend."

"You're an ex-girlfriend!"

"…" Shino just hung up after that.

I sighed. I just had to figure out what happened. Little did I know at the time, Shino was right.

So, I got up, beckoned for Akamaru, then we walked out to the par-SUDDEN ENDING OF PART ONE!11111111111ONEONEONEONE

Hinata's POV

I… I can't believe it. Kiba… he… he did something so awful last night. I… I'm not sure if I should tell anybody! Kiba said that if I did, he'd k-kill me… Maybe I should tell Neji… lately, his been like the older brother I've never had.

I walked over to his room in the Hyuuga estate. I slid open the paper door slowly. It was obvious that I was crying.

"N-Neji –sniff-?" I said.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Neji said, getting up from his bed. As he got up, he pushed some magazine away under his bed. Unrelated to that, a few of my Fashion Beauty Queen magazines had gone missing.

"C-can I talk to –sniff- you for a moment?" I asked as I walked in and sat down on his bed.

Neji nodded and sat down next to me, put his arm over my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked again.

"L-last night, at the party…" I said, going into a flashback.

SUDDEN FLASHBACK STILL IN HINATA'S POV!

I saw Kiba stumbling around, clearly he had too much to drink. I shrugged it off. Clearly he wouldn't do anything too stupid without somebody stopping him. This was a pretty big party.

_I was talking to Sakura when Kiba came up to me._

_"Hey Hina'a… I wanna show ya something' real big…" he said, taking my arm and dragging me off to Shino's guest room. I was stupid and hadn't realized what he meant._

_The next thing I knew, he had me held down to the bed, and I couldn't get up. Even when drunk, Kiba was very strong._

_"If ya tell anybudah about this, I'll kill ya!" Kiba said._

_I just cried as it happened. I was being violated by one of my closest friends._

END FLASHBACK!

I cried on Neji's shoulder. I cried so much that somebody would've thought that Neji left a small portion of himself out in the rain. He hugged me, patting my back.

"Don't worry, Hinata…" Neji said, "I'll go beat him up if you like."

Normally, I would've said no to Neji's violence, but this was a different case. Kiba deserved it.

Later, Neji returned home with a smile on his face.

"Hinata, if you want a couple shots at him, he's hanging on a rope tied to his feet in a tree somewhere close to the training grounds." Neji said.

I nodded, and left to go to the training grounds. I found him dangling from a tree branch, blood dripping from him and he was very bruised and abused.

I still had tears on my cheeks as I walked up to him.

"Hi… nata… can you… help… me…?" he asked.

"Kiba, how could you!" I yelled. Then I punched him in cheek.

"Could somebody please tell me what it is that nobody knows how I could do it?" Kiba asked.

I hit again. "You son of a bitch you VIOLATED ME!" I said, hitting him again for good measure.

"…Kaaaayyyy…" Kiba said, drifting out of consciousness. Perhaps I hit him to hard before I told him what happened.

SUDDEN CHANGE TO KIBA'S POV!

I woke up, still dangling from the tree.

"Hinata… could you please tell me what I did without hitting me?" I begged.

"Kiba, you lousy no-good son of a bitch you raped me!" Hinata cried.

Now this really made me sad. Knowing that I had done anything to hurt Hinata, no matter how drunk I was, really hurt me.

"Hinata… I… I…" I said, "I was… drunk… and…"

'That's still no excuse!" Hinata said. Personally, I thought it was every excuse.

"It's just… I… I've always loved you… but… this… this isn't how I wanted you to find out." I said. I couldn't look at her anymore. It would hurt too much. I could already tell she didn't want to look at me. She didn't even want to be within a 500-metre radius of me.

"Can't we just… put this behind us?" I asked.

Hinata hit me again. Ow. "You stupid idiot!" Hinata yelled, "How could we put something like this behind us?"

"I… I don't know…" I said, "Hinata… I know you probably hate me right now, but… could you do me a favour?"

Hinata just glared at me.

"Could you… could you kill me?" I asked.

Hinata nodded.

-

Well, that's the end of the third Oneshot about Kiba. Yay. It took me a while to come up with it, but I finally wrote it. Also, I'm back from Ontario now so I will be writing the next chapter of Woofloose soon, as well as posting the poem summary of Of Dogs and Men, written by Ashen Rose. Also, coming up, the ALTERNATE ENDING for ODAM! w00tness.

Kiba: Hey! You killed me!

Uh… Kthxbai!


End file.
